As Members Of A Band, We Are Friends
by sctwilightvampwolfgal
Summary: Kitty Section is so much more than just a band, they are friends through and through, even two by two. *Requested by Niom Lamboise.*
1. Adrien And Luka

It's easy to claim that guitars and pianos are not an ideal mashup, and it's easy to claim that it's hard to be friends with a guy who has a crush on the girl that you sort of like. It just didn't come up all that often, and who couldn't appreciate Luka's friendship in their life?

Luka was the sort of person that Adrien didn't have to act perfect around nor did he have to be flamboyant to hang out with his friend; all that he brought along was himself and at times, the messy awkwardness of life with all of it's flaws and pains and at other times, his sense of humor and an ardent love of puns.

Today, Luka's teaching him guitar, slow and gentle. It's easy to fall into rhythm as he listens, nowhere to be yet. Adrien's fingers feel unsteady as they slip and tumble down the guitar, and yet Luka's patient with him.

"Here." Luka shows up a chord again and how to play it, "That's the D Chord." It's easy to follow his instructions, and yet Adrien's fingers are still slippery as he carefully plays the note that Luka teaches him over and over again, dutifully ignoring the slight wobble of the note.

"Thank you for teaching me." Adrien mutters as he plays it a few more times, just trying to get used to it, "How do you read Heart Songs?"

"Lots and lots of practice." Luka sits down on his bed, relaxed, "I learned to read Juleka's first. I wanted to be there right away if she needed me." It seems easy to admit, and yet the personable quality to what he says makes Adrien quiet up.

"Has it helped?" It's soft as he sits by his friend, guitar a quiet spectator in his arms, as he listens intently.

"Yeah." Luka smiled and yet, it's the type of smile that says that joy may be a part of it, but there is something more beyond that joy, "I'm glad that I stopped to listen."

"Me too." Adrien shifts to look back up at his friend, "Has anyone else needed you to hear her?"

Adrien can't get Marinette out of his mind today, even though he feels like he should be thinking of Ladybug, and this is a roundabout way of asking, but he wants to make sure that she's always okay and that if Luka marries her, he'll take care of her.

"Not in the same way." Luka shrugs, and Adrien thinks both back to Marinette and pauses to think of Anarka, realizing guitily that he hadn't wondered if Luka was needed to comfort his mother at all.

"Oh." Adrien sighed.

"It will be okay." Luka responds as if reading just a hint of melancholy in Adrien's heartsong. It's just been one of those weeks that he wished he was closer to his father or even had a friend that he could fully vent in like Ladybug, except identities always tended to get in the way.

"Here." Luka holds out his arms, so Adrien hands the guitar back over to its owner and prepares himself to listen.

The first note is melancholy with a touch of almost unexpected joy. The next speaks and breathes in calm, the calm that Luka seems to bring everywhere with him, and yet the song flutters back and forth between the emotion building up in Adrien's chest that wants to spill out, and the steady joy of having a listening friend by his side.

Adrien can't even hate the lone tear that runs down his face at the song, at the gesture, and at just how carefully Luka listened to the feelings that Adrien couldn't quite voice. Even as he stops playing, he says nothing about the tear and Adrien relaxes all over again, back to the steady silence of before.


	2. Adrien And Rose

It's a quiet day, as if the birds haven't even woken up as Rose gets away for a much needed break from classes and schoolwork and any added stress. It's not like it isn't pushing on Noon as she hums quietly to herself. Today, all that is on her game plan is to go witness the very last bits of Adrien's photoshoot and head out to juice at a Gabriel Agreste appoved location. It was all under the regulations for Adrien's diet.

Sometimes Rose really wasn't looking forward to the little, nitty gritty details that being friends with this particular fashion designer's model son involved. Just, the fact that she got to hang out with him at all was such a relief. Though, she'd had to jump through proverbial hoops to get it even so much as allowed. Nathalie and the Gorilla were huge helps in the matter. The fact that Rose was not interested in dating Adrien or dating him at all were other bonuses that made today possible.

She slipped into a light jacket; the air seemed particularly cold today as she chanced a glance out the window, disappointed to see what looked like either a hint of snow in the wind or a harsher than normal wind. It was a bit hard to tell from her own distance from outside, and sometimes the buildings were sadly more reflective than they should be.

Rose knew that Winter was finally at its end, and that Spring was trickling in, bit by bit, but it wasn't fully enveloping her day yet, as she edged closer towards her bedroom door, dressed in decent yet not over the top clothes. A pretty, pink blouse that Marinette had made her a year ago, and her nicest pair of blue jeans. It meant that she was dressed pretty enough to see even the tail end of a Gabriel Agreste photoshoot at the park today, and it was a friendly outfit.

Friendly meant that she wasn't trying to wow every person in the room or pick up Adrien Agreste for a romantic date. Rose couldn't help but smile. She never got to hang out with Adrien, especially one on one! She wondered briefly, if maybe one day, they could just practice for the band together. It would be nice to just stop out of practicing either alone when they didn't have band practice days for Kitty Section or practicing with just Juleka, though sometimes Luka too.

Rose loved the heavy breath of guitar, loved its mad dash toward the freedom of voice, of vocalization, but she also appreciated the quiet delicacy of piano, the way it sang when everyone else quieted down. It purred rather than roared, and sometimes felt more delicate than the tempo of a guitar, though she knows that piano can jump into action just as quickly and just as loudly as a guitar could.

She was already rushing through brushing her teeth, an eye locked on the clock in the bathroom, eager to quickly head off. She darted back to her room with much cleaner teeth and grabbed her purse, just in case Adrien let her pay for juice today. Thankfully, when she stepped outside, despite the chill in the air, it was much warmer than she expected.

The Sun beamed down on her as she hurried to the park closest to Marinette's house, trying to catch the shoot before it ended and get a chance to see creativity shine before her eyes. Creativity shown through every picture and angle that the photographer guided and also through every outfit that Gabriel Agreste designed. There was artwork to every pose that Adrien struck, and so Rose was rushing as if she were late to a Kitty Section practice or a Jagged Stone concert.

When she finally found herself breathless and there, she peeked up to see her friend posing in a casual ensemble that immediately put her back into ease. She eyed the artwork of the sun framing his face, of the way the light hit his green eyes and made them glimmer in the air, the way his clothes fit his frame, a detail that she knows the designer in Marinette would notice if she were here.

Antsily, Rose taps her feet together, eager for the cool juice that she knows will rest delicately and perfectly on her tongue in less than a half an hour, the conversations that posing won't interrupt. It's more exciting than the photoshoot for her, though she appreciates the beauty in every element as best as she can. She admires the steady precision of the photographer and quietly ignores the words he says, not in order to be rude but rather to be polite to a conversation she is not a part of.

Rose admires the work here as she quietly waits, humming Jagged Stone's latest hit below her breath, watching as sunlight frames the day in the way that only it could cause. Before she knows it, Adrien steps away from the camera with a wave and an excited smile, letting her know that he'll be back in a little bit to head over.

Rose is still giddy even a second later as the waiting becomes watching people pack away important equipment.

* * *

Once Adrien is back, they start walking with a quick goodbye to Nathalie and the Gorilla with bright smiles on their faces.

"You know, I'm so happy that we get to hang out today!" Rose choruses with exuberant joy.

"Me too." Adrien smiles. "How's your morning so far?"

"It's good. Mom and Dad made omlettes today, one of my favorites!"

"That's good." Adrien looks perfectly relaxed by her side, "Did you get the History project done yet?"

"No." Rose sighed, "Juleka and I are partners for it, but she's sick today. She felt a little funny last night." She shook her head, "We're finishing it up tomorrow."

"I just finished mine with Nino yesterday. We had to meet up at the library during lunch." Adrien shrugged, "It's the only way, we'd get it done by Monday."

"Ahh..." Rose smiled, "At least, it's review right now in Ms. Bustier and Ms. Mendeleiv's classes. Any other big projects and the world might end."

"That's true." Adrien looked around, "Is this the place?"

"Oh, yes!" Rose held open the door for her admittingly famous friend. "It's nice here. It's a little different than the place that I first had in mind, but it's the one that your father said was okay for your diet."

Adrien thanked her before entering and looked around in surprise, noting,"It's colorful."

"Oh, the reds and oranges make it pop!" Rose is bouncing on her feet as she walks up to line, admiring just how packed it seemed around lunchtime on a Saturday.

"They do." Adrien agreed as he eyed the menu and what seemed nice.

"I'm getting a strawberry one." Rose smiled, "It's all so good here! I had orange the last time that Juleka and I came here." She shrugged.

"I might try that too." Though, they had a melon drink that sounded particularly good, but Adrien wasn't entirely sure what he wanted. Just to be allowed to hang out with a friend after a photoshoot was a joy that made actually choosing what he wanted, hard to focus on.

"Pick whatever you want." Rose shrugged, "I can pay for it if you like."

"You don't have to." Adrien looked over at his blue eyed friend, "Besides, I have more money than I know what to do with anyway." The last part was a bit mumbled, but Rose smiled at him anyway.

"It's okay." She shrugged, "We're all born into different lives." It was an easy to come to thought as she knew that no one else lived "Rose's life," let alone anyone fit into "Adrien's life" like he did.

"That's true." Adrien admitted as he pulled out his wallet and rifled through it for his card, as Rose hummed by his side. It was an easy comraderie as if it just came naturally. Rose loved friendships like that, that just kept on flowing and flowing and flowing. It was easy to fall into and live entirely.

"You're going to like this place." Rose smiled, "The juice is sweet and healthy enough, and it's such a cute place to sit down and talk. Juleka and I once spent two hours here just talking about everything you could think of." She shrugged. It's one of those places that she's particularly fond of, the kind of place that always seems to spark joy and companionship.

Finally they walked up to the cashier, "I probably will." Adrien glanced over at his shorter friend.

"We'll take two strawberries." Rose answered, and let Adrien pick whether he wanted to get them small ones or the large ones.

"Two larges." He answered as he handed his card over, and once they were paid for, they went over to wait for their drinks to be done.

"So, is your dad designing anything interesting for you to wear?" Rose didn't know much about fashion, particularly, but it was always good to get a friend talking about what they know.

"Not lately." Adrien shrugged, "I kind of like the suits."

"They're not stuffy?" Rose leans against the counter, cheerfully relaxing by her friend's side.

"Not for me." Adrien shrugged, "The formal parties usually are, but I don't mind wearing the suits. I have liked the cat walks though."

Rose smiled, "That's pawesome." She giggled before she met stunned and amused green eyes.

"That really is pawesome!" Adrien agreed with a chuckle, and Rose was happy to see her friend's face light up with such joy. It was not the most common of experiences to see Adrien chuckling or with a bright smile on. Who knew that a cat pun could do the trick? Rose already knew that she'd have to say more of them soon.

"Purrsitively!" Nevermind the fact that she felt a bit like Cat Noir sans tail and sans bell. A jingling bell and a cute tail sounded wonderful however!

"Yeah." Adrien's smile only grew wider even as their strawberry drinks were passed over to them, and they turned to find a seat.

"Nathalie and Gorilla won't need you back yet, right?" Rose asked as she took a seat at a comfy booth and scooted over to let Adrien sit beside her.

"Not yet." Adrien leaned back, looking nearly as comfortable as Cat Noir always seemed to manage, "They left us at least a half an hour to hang out."

"That's good." Rose smiled, "Try your drink. They're so good!" She cheered and then promptly took a sip of her own. It was so sweet and tasted nearly like fresh strawberries finally resting on her tongue. It was perfect.

Adrien took a sip before he pulled back and gave her a brilliant grin, "It is good!"

"I'm glad." Rose smiled, motioning over at her friend, "Every stressful week deserves the joy of a rainbow." She shrugged. It did, didn't it? The promise that no matter how awful the week gets, the whole world at once will not be flooded out again.

"They do." Adrien smiled, relaxed and happy, "I wish more weeks were like this."

"Oh, me too." Rose smiled, "And, you're my friend, so I won't let your weeks be boring and dull anymore. You will get days to try sweet juices and sit in booths, which are way better than other seats, and giggle over cat puns."

Adrien chuckled, but he did send a very grateful smile her way. "Thank you. I'm glad." It's simple and short but he means it from every fiber of his being. Having friends, especially friends that cared so much for him, was amazing, and the feeling still was completely new. Not only would Nino, Alya, Marinette, Chloe, and Kagami stand up for him, but so would Rose and Luka and all of Kitty Section. It left his heart fuzzy and warm with the joy of close friendship.


End file.
